fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Boberius
Boberius is an unknown identity ninja. He wears a Ying Yang necklace for good luck, and to show war is not argument. He welds a blue bladed katana, noting he is normally in use of combat. Game Appearances Undead Ghouls The unknown ninja shows as a survivor of the ghoul apocalypse. He escaped by hiding in a locked away room in a mosque. After being in this small and costraphobic room, he realised no one shall know who he is, and now lives as a ninja. He found a Katana in the hall of the mosque, with a note saying '' "To the greatest". ''He let loose and broke a glass window, and snook across buildings of great heights. After travelling 10 miles, he met Danjixrus. Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Boberius is an unlockable character and is unlocked by completing Classic with Danjixrus. He is very mysterious. He welds a blue katana, and a shiny, clean steak knife for small stabbings. He also gains new shoes, having more detail and point in having shoes. Undead BowieQuest Boberius comes in at Chapter II, when he gets sent through the same portal as Danjixrus. He lands right infront of the 5. He comes in use in most of the Chapter segments. At the end, he says farewell to the teddies, and he realised, there are many teddy bears in the T galaxies, but mostly the top part. He forgives Bowie and Bowie forgives him. They all jump through the portal, but Danjixrus and Boberius land in Noxious Town. Appearance Looks He wears a very dark black ninja cloak, with a balaklava over his head. He has a brown belt, which has a M16 slot, an AK47 slot, a grenade launcher slot and a katana slot. The belt also holds his cloak together. He has got green eyes and if you look closely, you could see a blonde curl coming down, so he must have have blonde hair. His shoes have spikes at the bottom, but are shoe laced and leather brown. Personality He is a serious, but timid, unknown type. You can find him sad at times, but his goal is to atleast live a full life. His need for killing ghouls is higher than Maxwell Montes, a volcano 11km above the planetary surface, which is 100 miles high itself. Boberius is known for his sarcasm, and he doesnt do that very often. You cant really herar anything he says, as his balaklava is covering his mouth. Relationships Danjixrus The two are best mates. Although not even Danjixrus knows Boberius' true identity Bowie Both are confused about each other. Boberius doesnt know why Bowie is a teddy, and Bowie doesn't know why Boberius doesnt reveal his identity. Trivia *Boberius was first intended to be a galatic swords man, with a hoodie, though, soon later, that was changed. *Boberius was also going to have an exo skeleton, before the galactic idea. Gallery Boberius.png|The art in Undead Ghouls BoberiusShattered.png|Boberius in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. Category:Undead Ghouls Category:Undead Ghouls' Characters Category:JurpLuke's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:New Age